El peor día de tu vida
by Joha
Summary: Edward y Bella son los mejores, hasta que una serie de malas decisiones los lleva a un desenlace fatal... ¿revivirías el peor día de tu vida?


**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

**Summary: **Edward y Bella son los mejores, hasta que una serie de malas decisiones los lleva a un desenlace fatal... ¿revivirías el peor día de tu vida?

**El peor día de tu vida**

**20 de Junio del 2014**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gemí y me retorcí pero no me pude mover, el que mi hermano pequeño fuera tan grande no ayudaba, y menos cuando se me tiraba encima.

-¡Edward!, ya es de día, mamá dijo que podía despertarte.

Sin quererlo aún, abrí los ojos para sonreírle a Emmett, no quería arruinar el momento pero hace una semana lo descubrí trabajando en mi regalo y sé que estaba muy emocionado por dármelo.

-Hola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – sonrió mostrándome que le faltaban dos dientes frontales y extendió ante mí un paquete demasiado bien envuelto para un niño de nueve años.

-¡Pero miren que tenemos acá! – me senté mejor, arrastrándolo conmigo -, ¿Qué me compraste?

Negó con la cabeza – Nada, lo hice yo mismo.

Emmett era un talentoso niño de nueve años, era el mejor de su clase en arte e incluso había escuchado a mis padres discutir sobre enviarlo a la escuela de arte como algo serio, él se divertía con ello pero parecía que estaba comenzando a amarlo. ¡Mierda!, envidiaba a mi pequeño hermano, él, a sus nueve años ya sabía qué hacer con su vida y yo, a mis dieciocho, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar con la mía.

-¡Emmett!, esto es asombroso.

Saqué del envoltorio la pequeña escultura, era una preciosa mujer que me miraba directamente, sentía eso, no era perfecta pero eran esas líneas dobladas las que las hacia una verdadera pieza de arte.

_¡Joder!_

Mi hermanito si es que es un genio.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho – murmuré aún sorprendido -, es… me encanta.

Me volvió a sonreír – Te escuché hablar con Bella hace unas semanas, le dijiste como ella siempre iba a ser tu amiga y como la querías por siempre contigo… pensé que esta era una forma de que nunca te dejara.

-¿Es… Bella?

-Sí – sus hombros decayeron -, ¿no se parece?, ella posó para mi unos días, pero al final no pudo y yo… pensé que…

Comencé a negar con la cabeza – No… es que es… es hermosa.

Fijé mi vista en la escultura y de verdad lo vi, era Bella, viéndome directamente. ¿Hace cuanto que conozco a Bella?, ¿toda la vida?, sí, desde que nací, de hecho creo que fue mi segunda palabra, pero esto… es como si la viera por primera vez, era ella, digo… podía verla, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan diferente… hermosa.

-¡Pero si Bella es la mujer más linda del mundo!

Emm se levantó y comenzó a saltar en la cama - ¡Emmett, bájate!

Se bajó rebotando en el proceso – Cuando sea grande me voy a casar con Bella, ya se lo pedí y ella me dijo que sí – volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes incompletos. ¡Dios, amaba a este mocoso!

-Chicuelo, no puedes casarte con Bella, ella es como nuestra hermana.

Él negó rápidamente – No, ya le pregunté a mamá y ella dijo que aunque la quiere como a una hija, que ella tiene su propia mamá y que le encantaría que fuera su… nue… nuera.

-¿Ella dijo eso? – bien, esta conversación se estaba tornando interesante.

-¡Sí!, y después me dijo que no te dijera – su alegría de pronto pasó a ser confusión -, no entiendo porque lo dijo, pero bueno… - se bajó de la cama corriendo -, mejor te apuras, mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno.

¿Mi mamá de verdad quería a Bella como su nuera?, digo, sé que cuando ella y Reneé se embarazaron casi al mismo tiempo y supieron que una tendría un niño y la otra una niña comenzaron a planificar nuestra boda, pero luego… ella fue mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana, no podría verla como una mujer, digo, sé que ella es una mujer, una hermosa mujer y todo eso, no por nada la mitad de los chicos en la preparatoria están deseosos de una cita con ella, pero…

-¡Edward!, baja, tu padre se tiene que ir al trabajo.

Decidí dejar mi monologo interno y sin sentido para otro momento, ahora debía comenzar a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños.

.

.

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward!

Sentí los delgados brazos de Bella envolverse en mi cintura y aferrarse a mí, sí, ella era mi mejor amiga, nada más.

-Gracias – le sonreí.

_¡Mierda!_, cuando se separó de mí y me vio directo a los ojos fue como un flash de esta mañana, esos grandes ojos color chocolate me miraban de una forma… una forma que ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar.

-Y hoy no te salvas, tengo toda la tarde planificada y luego… iremos de fiesta.

- Bella, no creo que…

-Nos vamos de fiesta – me apuntó -, ya tienes dieciocho y eso tenemos que celebrarlo.

-¿Y si ya tuviera planes? – no era verdad, siempre pasaba mi cumpleaños con ella, sin importar nada.

-Si me dejaras plantada por alguno de tus ligues eso significaría que ya no tendría que esforzarme porque ya no serías mi mejor amigo.

Lo que había comenzando como una broma ahora se estaba tornando serio.

-Mira – me cortó antes de que hablara -, no quiero pelear… ¿vendrás esta noche? – asentí para luego verla irse a clases, pero antes me besó la mejilla, dejándome con más preguntas que antes y sin la oportunidad de preguntarle si quería ir conmigo al viaje que me regalaron mis padres.

Bien, este día estaba comenzando a apestar.

.

.

.

-¡Bella!, este es un club para mayores de veintiuno… ¡y tu solo tienes diecisiete!

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo calculado.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la entrada, un chico grande y de color estaba parado ahí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen – dijo.

-Entren – el hombre sacó la cuerda que bloqueaba la puerta y pese a todos los gritos, entramos al club.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Demetri, el chico que conocí en el supermercado conoce al dueño… él nos puso en la lista.

Fruncí el ceño, no me agradaba ese chico, era demasiado mayor para Bella – No sabía que lo seguías viendo.

-Lo he visto un par de veces – se encogió de hombros -, ¡mira!, ahí están los chicos.

Al parecer, Demetri, había hecho que Alice, Jasper, James y Tanya también entraran, supongo que eso dejaba a Bella en deuda con el viejito.

_¡Puaj!_

No quería pensar en ello, menos ahora.

-¡Edward!, feliz cumpleaños.

En nuestro pequeño espacio reservado, habían bebidas y un pequeño pastel con una vela, todos mis amigos comenzaron a cantar y me hicieron pedir un deseo, por suerte no creo en ellos así que me ahorré esa parte por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Bien, es hora de bailar! – Alice tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó a la pista de baile, ambas se veían más sonrientes que de costumbre.

De pronto un codazo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Nada, es solo que te ves un poco… extraño.

-Estoy bien – le sonreí a Jasper -, de hecho, creo que iré a buscar algo con que distraerme.

Una rubia me miraba desde el otro lado de la pista de baile, así que sin dejar de sonreírle me acerqué, rogando porque de alguna forma este día mejorara.

.

.

.

Por suerte la noche ya estaba terminando, el club estaba menos lleno y más tranquilo. Luego de una larga noche de baile y algo de manoseo con la rubia, con Bella decidimos sentarnos en nuestra mesa para descansar, nos iríamos en cualquier momento.

-¿Y donde dejaste a la rubia?

Me encogí de hombros – Se fue con sus amigos -, tampoco es que iba a decirle que nos dimos un buen faje en la parte trasera, Bella era mi mejor amiga pero seguía siendo una chica.

-Bien – de pronto, cambió su expresión -, creo que es hora de darte tu regalo.

-Bella, nos hiciste entrar en un club y no solo a nosotros, sino que también a nuestros amigos – reí hacia la pista en donde todos disfrutaban como nunca, era obvio que era nuestra primera vez en un club así -. Fue una maravillosa experiencia… gracias.

-De nada, pero… este sigue sin ser tu regalo, cierra los ojos.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo.

Le sonreí pero lo hice, cerré los ojos y entre el ruido del lugar y el calor casi asfixiante, sentí como mis sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse, no había bebido demasiado, solo un par de cervezas, necesitaba manejar de vuelta y siempre tenía el doble de cuidado cuando iba con Bella, pero aún así sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas cuando cerré los ojos.

Esperé por no más de cinco segundos, pero se sintieron como otro mundo, sobre todo cuando unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los míos, inmediatamente abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con que esto era verdad y con que eran los labios de Bella los que estaban besándome. Los moví por instinto cuando ella comenzó a hacerlo, pero aún así me sentía un poco perdido, esto completaba mi día de confusiones sobre Bella.

-Edward, sé que eres mi mejor amigo – comenzó a hablar cuando se separó de mi -, pero he espero años para decirte lo que siento y ahora que creo que sientes lo mismo por mi… te amo, Edward, no como un hermano y no como un amigo, sino como algo que combina todo eso y mucho más… quiero estar contigo Edward, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Bien, estos son los momentos en los que sientes como tu corazón se detiene y tu vida comienza a cambiar. Aquí es cuando una decisión te llevará por un camino o por otro.

-Bella… lo siento… yo… te amo… pero como mi hermana, no…

-Oh… - su rostro de felicidad inmediatamente decayó -, yo pensé… hablé con Emmett y pensé…

Quise hablar pero no supe que decir, me tomó un segundo reordenar mis ideas – Lo siento, creo que te di una idea equivocada y…

-Tranquilo – se puso de pie y tomó su bolso -, esto es solo una confusión, olvídalo… yo, creo que mejor me iré.

-Bella, yo te iba a llevar…

-No – negó más rápido de lo que pude hablar -, de verdad que necesito tomar aire… nos vemos.

La sonrisa que me dio me petrificó por un momento, sus ojos ya no se veían como los de la escultura de Emmett ni como los de ella esta mañana, se veían apagados y tristes… y era por mi culpa.

Sí, este día definitivamente apestaba.

Por suerte, mi aturdimiento solo duró un par de segundos antes de salir corriendo detrás de Bella, la encontré en la entrada esperando por un taxi, pero cuando me vio su rostro denotó su pánico y antes de pensarlo estaba retrocediendo hacia la calle, mucho más rápido que eso, un auto pasó a toda velocidad chocando directamente con su costado.

El grito que salió de mi garganta fue desgarrador, pero lo fue más el ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Bella en medio de la calzada, corrí hacia ella igual que algunos pocos que caminaban por alrededor, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil junto al auto ahora detenido, sin pensarlo me agaché a su lado, estaba fría como nunca pensé sentirla, ella era tan cálida.

Sus ojos se abrieron en un momento y me miraron directamente, en ese segundo vi su alma, ella no estaba triste ni asustada, ella me sonrió, me miró directamente y me sonrió.

-Ey, tienes que quedarte – comencé a hablar con desespero -, ¿sabes?, mis padres me regalaron dos boletos para un fin de semana en San Diego y adivina que… quiero que tú me acompañes.

Ella solo me sonrió -Te amo, Edward.

Y cerró los ojos. Sin importar cuánto la removí y grité, Bella no volvió a abrir los ojos.

**20 de Junio del 2014**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gemí y me retorcí pero no me pude mover, el que mi hermano pequeño fuera tan grande no ayudaba, y menos cuando se me tiraba encima.

-¡Edward!, ya es de día, mamá dijo que podía despertarte.

Miré a Emmett y por un momento me confundí, hoy era mi cumpleaños pero… se sentía diferente.

Seguí la charla de Emmett sin comprender todo por completo, cuando bajamos a tomar desayuno, mis padres ya me esperaban con una pequeña torta lista para apagar las velas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias - les sonreí y recibí el regalo que me dieron, era un sobre, lo miré extrañado, más aún cuando lo abrí -, ¿dos boletos?

-Creemos que necesitas un poco de sol – sonrió mi madre -, dicen que la temperatura en San Diego en esta época es perfecta.

-Y – agregó mi padre -, son dos boletos así que puedes invitar a quien quieras…

El comentario me hizo sentir extraño, era obvio a quien llevaría, mi mejor amiga es Bella, no me imagino llevando a nadie más.

-Sí, gracias… este es un muy buen regalo – los abracé a ambos pero aún así vi una mirada extraña entre ellos.

-Ahora… las velas, pide un deseo hijo.

Miré a mi madre sin comprender porque esto se me hacia tan familiar, de alguna forma decidí ignorar aquello y apagué las velas sin pedir un deseo.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos, Edward!, ¡apúrate!, vamos a llegar tarde.

Me acomodé la chaquete y terminé de bajar las escaleras – No sé cuál es la prisa, de todas formas no creo que nos dejen entrar, además…

Cuando llegue al último escalón tuve que detenerme, Bella se había puesto un vestido verde que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas… se veía absolutamente deliciosa. ¡Mierda!, estaba teniendo toda esta clase de pensamientos sobre ella.

-¡Dios!, estas preciosa – murmuré antes de darme cuenta, generalmente me detendría antes de hablar, pero por una vez decidí dejar salir lo que de verdad quería decir.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo creo y lo veo.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y en un nuevo movimiento impensado, le acaricié la mejilla – Gracias.

El momento se cortó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar – Supongo que deberíamos irnos.

-Sí – concordó en voz baja.

.

.

.

-¡Joder!, eso se siente muy bien – sí, mal no sentía, pero tampoco muy bien.

Seguí embistiendo mis caderas sobre el centro de la rubia, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, solo recuerdo que sus pechos casi se le salían del vestido.

-¿Sabes? – se separó para mirarme -, se sentiría mucho mejor si estuviéramos sin ropa y en posición horizontal… ¿Qué dices?, ¿vienes a mi departamento?

Cualquier otro día consideraría la oferta o incluso la convencería de darnos un mejor faje antes de que termine la noche, pero hoy estaba absolutamente distraído. De alguna extraña forma, los ojos de Bella se seguían colando dentro de mí, la escultura de Emmett, la forma en que lucía hoy… lo que sentí al saber que fue Demetri quien nos hizo entrar.

-¿Quizás necesitas un incentivo para decidirte? – la rubia había comenzando a trabajar en mi cinturón cuando un jadeo me sorprendió.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Bella -, yo solo… te estaba buscando para darte tu regalo, pero supongo que puede esperar… yo… creo que le diré a Demetri que me lleve, acaba de llegar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, ella ya se había ido y la rubia estaba manoseando mi polla, por suerte, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondió.

-Creo que esto no es una buena idea – me alejé de ella y comencé a arreglarme el pantalón.

-¿Esa era tu novia o algo? – de pronto, la rubia ya no me pareció extraña -, digo, se veía realmente dolida, si es tu novia no deberías estar buscando con quien follar delante de ella, respétala un poco más.

¡Mierda!, esta chica que iba a chupar mi polla en un rincón oscuro del club me estaba hablando con más verdad de lo que nunca pensé. No le contesté, solo pasé por su lado y comencé a buscar a Bella.

Me tomó unos minutos por fin dar con ella, ya era tarde y no quedaba mucho para que el bar cerrar por lo que estaba un poco más vacío, pero eso no me impidió ver que estaba con el cabrón de Demetri. Me acerqué a grandes zancadas interrumpiéndolos.

-Bella, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – la tomé del brazo pero ella se resistió.

-¡Suélteme!, Demetri me va a llevar – ni siquiera me miró, pero si se volteó hacia él y le comenzó a hablar como si yo no estuviera ahí -. Dem, de verdad te agradezco lo de esta noche… quizás podríamos ver una película mañana, yo invito.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho… pero creo que mejor invito yo.

-Oh no…

-Demetri, lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que hablar con Bella.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la tomé del brazo y la arrastré hacia afuera del club, necesitaba aire.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿vas a salir con ese imbécil?, te lleva como diez años.

Sus ojos ahora me miraba con ira - ¿Y qué te importa a ti con quien salgo?, yo no me meto con tus citas, tú no te metas con las mías.

-Yo me preocupo por ti, eres como…

-Si dices que soy como tu hermanita voy a romperte la mandíbula – la forma en que lo dijo, con los dientes apretados, me indicaba que no estaba bromeando -. Ni siquiera sé para que me tomé todas estas molestias, traté de hacer que esta noche fuera perfecta pero…

-Fue perfecta – murmuré.

-Claro, supongo que cuando una rubia pechugona se te pone de rodillas cualquier noche es perfecta.

Ahora fue mi ánimo el que se exaltó – ¡No sé porque te pones así!

-¡Me pongo así porque era un imbécil!, porque no ves que… ¡Mierda, Edward! – llevó sus manos a sus cabellos, tiró de ellos y luego me miró, sus ojos ahora se parecían mucho más a los de la escultura que me dio Emmett esta mañana -, te amo, Edward, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. Es patético, pero es verdad.

-Yo… - ¿Qué le decía?, ¿Qué nunca había pensando en ella de esa forma?, bien, eso es mentira, pero ¿arriesgaría mi amistad con Bella por una calentura?, no, definitivamente no -, Bella, creo que estas confundida.

-¡Mierda!, eres aún más cabrón de lo que pensé… me voy de aquí.

No alcancé a detenerla, todo pasó muy rápido, un momento Bella me miraba con odio y al siguiente la tenía entre mis brazos mientras ella daba su último aliento.

**20 de Junio del 2014**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias – les sonreí pero supongo que mi madre vio mi indecisión.

-Carlisle, ¿Por qué no vas por Emmett para que cantemos?

-Claro – él la besó en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

Vi a mi padre subir las escaleras y a mi madre acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Lo pensé por un momento, algo en esto me molestaba profundamente pero no podía saber que era, solo sentía la presión en mi pecho. Me senté al bode del sofá y la miré.

-¿Le dijiste a Emmett que te encantaría tener a Bella como nuera?

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, luego la cerró y dejó caer sus hombros – Sí, pero eso solo un deseo expresado, no es algún mensaje subliminal ni nada parecido.

-Oh – asentí aún sin comprender por completo.

-Cariño… pasa algo más, dime.

-No, es solo que… creo que anoche tuve un sueño raro, soñé con Bella, como si se fuera y yo… no me gusta la sensación de estar sin ella mamá, creo que… ¡Uf! – suspiré -, creo que estoy desvariando.

-¡Ey!, si sientes que tus sentimientos por ella están cambiando…

-No, no… para nada, ella es mi mejor amiga, no me arriesgaría a perderla por una estupidez.

-Bien, pero será mejor que lo pienses mejor, porque quizás las puedes perder por no cometer esa estupidez.

-¡Pastel, pastel, pastel!

Emmett bajó corriendo y pasó por nuestro lado.

-Quizás este año si podrías pedir un deseo.

Mi madre me besó la frente y fue detrás de Emmett. Antes de levantarme, llegó mi padre a mi lado.

-¿Sabes?, la primera vez que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Esme sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo totalmente incorrecto, digo, ella estaba saliendo con mi mejor amigo y eso, pero luego entendí que si lo que sentía era verdaderamente importante nada malo podía pasar. Las cosas malas pasan solo cuando tomamos las decisiones incorrectas, hijo.

-Gracias.

Mi madre llegó con el pastel y todos comenzaron a cantar, este año haría algo distinto, pediría un deseo.

_Deseo… deseo tomar la decisión correcta._

.

.

.

-¿Te he dicho que hoy luces hermosa?

-Sí, Edward, me lo dijiste un par de veces – sus mejillas se colorearon.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos al club – Este es un club para mayores de veintiuno, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

-Tranquilo, Demetri conoce a alguien, esta todo calculado.

No me gustaba ese tipo, en general ocultaba mis pensamientos sobre sus citas, pero hoy era un día diferente, supongo que tomé mi decisión cuando la vi con ese vestido verde. Bien, que se joda el mundo.

Me iba a arriesgar.

-No me gusta ese tipo – me acerqué a ella y puso mi mano en su espalda baja -, supongo que vamos a tener que hacer algo para que después no se quiera cobrar este favor.

Le sonreí y ella se volvió a sonrojar. Bien, supongo que no iba por tan mal camino.

.

.

.

-¡Ey!, esa rubia te está mirando – seguí la mirada de Jasper.

Era verdad, una escultural rubia me miraba, si este fuera otro día, me levantaría e iría por ella, tendríamos un buen momento y luego nada, pero hoy era diferente.

-Paso, hoy tengo otros planes – volví a mirar a la pista de baile en donde Bella bailaba junto a Alice y Tanya.

-Creo que Eddie por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tiene al lado – sonrió James.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Joder, Edward – bufó tomando de su cerveza -, todos en el colegio quieren algo con Bella pero ella los sigue rechazando, todos ven que es por ti.

-¿Qué…? – miré a Jasper -, ¿es verdad?

-Quiero creer que ella no se está quedando sola por nada, que tu también ves algo en ella, los dos son mis amigos y quiero verlos felices.

-Bien, supongo que mi deseo si se cumplió.

Me levanté y me acerqué lentamente hacia mis amigas, Alice fue la primera en verme, cuando vio hacia donde iba, solo me sonrió y se giró hacia Tanya dejando a Bella sola.

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-¡Edward! – saltó pero no la dejé darse vuelta.

Me pegué a su espalda, tomé sus caderas y comencé a mover las mías al son de la música, no tengo ni idea de que música estaba sonando, solo sé que estaba disfrutando del vaivén de las caderas de Bella.

-¿Ya te dije que luces hermosa esta noche?

-Sí – sonreí ante su gemido.

-Bien, porque lo haces.

Seguimos moviéndonos, pero luego de un tiempo, mis manos comenzaron a necesitar un poco más, así que lentamente las guie hacia su cintura y su vientre.

-¡Edward! – gimió.

-¿Qué? – murmuré sobre su cuello, su olor era exquisito -, ¿quieres que me aleje?

-No… - y para afianzar sus palabras, restregó su trasero sobre mi creciente erección -, yo… iba a decirte algo esta noche.

-Dime ahora – moví su cabelló hacia a un lado para disfrutar mejor de su aroma.

El gemido que emitió cuando acaricié su cuello con mis labios fue suficiente para tomar una nueva decisión, la di vuelta con destreza y reclamé sus labios antes de que pudiera rechazarme. Por suerte no lo hizo, al contrario, me respondió como jamás pensé.

En mis dieciocho años había besado bastante, pero ningún beso se acercaba a este, este era perfecto.

-Te robaste mi regalo – me miró a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que Emmett tan bien pudo capturar en su escultura.

-Supongo que es un regalo para nosotros dos.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, comencé a arrastrarla hacia un rincón oscuro que encontré, no iba a hacer el amor con Bella acá, pero si necesitaba un poco más de privacidad, tampoco es viviéramos solos para irnos a algún lugar.

-Gracias, hiciste que este fue el mejor día de mi vida.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo – murmuró antes de tomar mis labios.

Esta vez no le di tregua, asalté su boca con todo el deseo que había estado conteniendo durante todos estos años.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que mi temor a perderla iba más allá que una simple amistad?, mi temor era perderla como la persona más importante de mi vida.

Con mis rodillas, conseguí que separar un poco las suyas, me colé entremedio para tener una mejor posición, pero… ¡Mierda!, casi podía sentir su humedad a través de la ropa.

-Joder, Bella…

-Mmm…

Mis manos se movieron hacia sus pechos, eran perfectos y sus pezones que presionaban sobre la tela. Procurando que nadie me viera, bajé un poco el vestido, necesitaba sentirlos en mis manos.

-¡Mierda, creo que voy a correrme en mis pantalones! – murmuré.

-Podrías hacerlo en mi boca – sus ojos me mataron, sentí como mi polla lanzó un pequeño chorro de liquido pre seminal -, yo te tragaría… completo.

-Vas a matarme, en serio… ¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga que pensé que solo me veía como un hermano?

-Supongo que enamoré – se encogió de hombros -, es fácil hacerlo cuando te conviertes en el hombre más importante de mi vida… pero supongo que el deseo sexual comenzó cuando te vi masturbarte en la ducha el verano pasado, me masturbe a tu lado sin que me vieras… fue un orgasmo maravilloso.

-Bien, suficiente… necesitamos salir de aquí.

La tomé de la mano y busqué nuestras cosas, ubiqué a Jasper dentro de la disminuida multitud, ya era tarde así que supongo que faltaba poco para que el club cerrara, le di a entender que nos íbamos y arrastré a Bella hacia fuera.

Ella se puso frente a mí, lista para cruzar la calle, pero antes de que lo hiciera la arrastré hacia mi pecho.

-Hiciste que este fuera el mejor día de mi vida.

-Tú también.

La besé al mismo tiempo de que un auto pasaba cerca de nosotros, jodidos cabrones irresponsables, podrían haber matado a alguien.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde? – preguntó.

-A donde quieras, tenemos la vida para decidir.

La volví a besar y mientras tocaba su lengua con la mía, pensé en un perfecto mirador que nos podría dar algo de intimidad antes de que la fuera a dejar a su casa. Quizás no nos acostaríamos hoy, pero para ello teníamos una vida por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>**

**Hace mil que no escribía un ONE y se me ocurrió esto un poco extraño.**

**Ojalá que no lo hayan odiado.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
